Sir Stabby's Sheathe
by OwTheEdge
Summary: Higgs has held an attraction for her Master, Sir Stabby since he first took her under his tutelage. She suppressed her feelings for so long and after accompanying him when he's with other women, she felt that enough was enough. Maybe Stabby would soon start to see his Squire in a different light.


In. Out. In. Out. Slap. Slap. Slap.

Higgs watched with rapt attention as her Master, Sir Stabby, laid into his newest "Wench of the week" as she'd call them. Another damsel in distress who opted to repay his kindness with her body. Higgs's legs crossed and shuffled against one another as she fought the temptation brewing in her nether regions.

Out of every terrible task she had to do while under Sir Stabby's tutelage, this was the absolute worst. Cleaning his toilets and polishing his entire armory don't even come close to engaging her master's "sexual maintenance". Stripping him, putting a condom on him, watching and waiting for hours for them to finish before she had to come and clean his cock with a rag. He doesn't even let her prep him or clean him with her mouth. Anything that Higgs did that veered off what he ordered her was met with sharp reprimand.

Every slap and squish that echoed throughout the room evoked a flinch and a shudder throughout Higgs's body. Instinctively, her hands ghosted over herself, one gliding over an erect nipple and the other feebly rubbing herself through her pants. Higgs envied the wench's constantly bouncing breasts, ashamed how hers were modest in comparison.

The hand that felt her crotch suddenly withdrew before getting lightly crushed between her teeth. The look of ecstacy on the wench's face irked her to no end. She imagined herself in her place, being impaled repeatedly by Sir Stabby's sword, the tip poking her womb with every thrust and filling her to the brim.

A loud grunt snapped Higgs out of her fantasy. Her Master had finished. He stood there for a few minutes to catch his breath before pulling out of the wench, the engorged tip of the condom following suit.

That's another thing that Higgs hated. Miniature trash bags for all that precious seed he could he depositing into her. She'd ensure that not a single drop would go to waste. Hell, a lot of the girls don't even swallow.

"Squire!" Stabby called out. Higgs immediately running to his side with a clean rag in hand. With two fingers and great disgust, she removed the condom. She gawked at it, momentarily stunned by how much cum was in it.

She took his dirty cock in hand and began running the cloth ever it. It felt like a workout every time she did this. Physically and mentally.

She can still smell the woman's cheap perfume and pussy juices on him. At the same time, his usual musk drowned out all others and it brought her to a tizzy. She couldn't help but draw her face close enough to sniff it. It took all the willpower of Mewni not to lick it.

Higgs felt a small, yet noticeable drop of his cum catch on her finger and desperately tried to preserve it. She raised her pinky while she cleaned as if she partook in tea among high class company.

"As always, that was splendid. You too, Higgs."

The girl gave a sheepish chuckle as her Master patted her head like some child. The moment he dismissed her, she bolted it to the nearest bathroom. The door slammed shut and locked, her pants, followed by her bare ass dropped to the cold floor and she wasted no time moderately rubbing her clit and forcing a few squeaky moans out of herself. She gazed intensely at the cum resting on her pinky, her mind racing with thoughts on what to do with it.

The light bulb above her noggin lit up and she immediately plunged her pinky into her warm pink slit, attempting to coat her inner walls with as much of it as possible, all while hurting her wrist ravaging her love button at the speed and intensity she was going. All throughout, she imagined Stabby using her body to live up to his namesake. She felt him penetrating her with that sizable cock of his, over and over until he emptied every drop of himself into her. She not only wanted to be his squire, she wanted to be his personal pleasure girl.

Her suppressed squeals signaled her climax, the evidence of which, began pooling beneath her. Her limbs fell limp, and her body threatened to slide down to the floor.

She raised her hand to the light of the bathroom, staring wistfully at how much she squirted into her hands.

She sighed as she cleaned up, put her clothes back on, and left the room. The cycle continues once more.

...

The very next day, Sir Stabby and Higgs ventured out into the Forest of Certain death, hunting a certain foul creature with a lofty bounty on its head. A Schlorper Squid, it was called.

The vile creature's multiple tentacles lashed out. It let out a shrill shriek as it took arrow after arrow in its gigantic, cephalopod body. One errant arrow punctured one of its eyes, acidic, white fluid erupting soon after.

"Squire! Get the rest of its eyes!" Sir Stabby called out as he blocked a few swings with his shield, then retaliated with a slash that sliced off a tentacle.

"Got it!" Higgs replied as she notched another arrow, then immediately let it fly towards one of the many eyes that spiraled around its body. Shot after shot, she circled the squid, each eye popping like a water balloon with each direct hit.

Angered by it slowly getting blinded, the Schlorper Squid whipped a tentacle Higgs's way, immediately wrapping her entire torso.

"What the- hey! Lemme-" The young Squire cried out as she squirmed in her slimy, slippery prison. As she was bound, a faint burning sensation overtook her body. Soon, she could feel her bare skin being uncomfortably squeezed by the creature's appendages.

"Vile abomination! Release my Squire at once!" Stabby shouted as he charged the beast with his sword in the air. Soon after, he was surrounded by countless tentacles, unable to advance as he became occupied with blocking and parrying as much as he could. One of them managed to get a good hit that slapped his shield off his hand.

Meanwhile, Higgs managed to free her arms as well as her bow while still under the monster's clutches. With a few arrows left, she notched then fired each one, taking advantage of the Squid's flailing to get several good shots on the rest of its eyes.

Roars of agony shook Mewni to its core as the squid released its grip on the young Squire, sending her plummeting to the ground.

Stabby took the opportunity to barrel headlong towards the beast yet again. As soon as he reached within swinging distance he let loose with a barrage of swings and thrusts with the single intention of reducing the monster to ribbons.

The knight eventually tore into the monster's organs, and several savage swings left the Schlorper limp and listless. Its towering form fell heavily to the ground like a cut tree, causing a quake upon impact.

"Higgs!" Stabby called out as he ran to and fro looking for his Squire. He tossed around piles of the giant corpse's guts and limbs in his frantic search.

"Over here!" She responded, prompting a smile followed by relief from her worried knight. He followed the sound, avoiding as much of the goo and organic debris as he could. Body and mind went to a screeching halt the moment he found her.

Higgs was on her knees, her clothes seeming to have been reduced to a few tatters that barely covered her. Most of her pale skin saw the light of day as she feebly tried to cover her more private parts with her hands.

"Uhh..." Sir Stabby stood stunned and silent. His jaw hung at the sight of Higgs in such a compromising state. It was then that he remembered that the Squire he had taken under his wing and trained for ages was indeed a young adolescent woman.

A faint, singular tap could be heard from the lower half of his armor.

"S-sir?" Higgs coyly spoke, averting her gaze. "A little help here?"

"Huh? Oh! Right!" The Knight was jerked out of his stupor, remembering where he was and what they'd just done. He dug into his backpack and pulled out a blanket to cover up his exposed underling.

"We should uh, probably head back to camp." Stabby suggested as he rubbed his face and kept his gaze off his Squire. "Rest, bathe ourselves, eat. That sort of thing, before we head back to the kingdom and claim our bounty."

"Uh-huh."

It wasn't too long of a trek back to the camping grounds. Thankfully, they managed to set up near where the creature usually lingered.

However, the moment they reached their base, they were shocked to see it ransacked. Torn and fallen over empty bags all around the place, emptied of their contents. Extra weapons, food, money. All were pilfered and little to none were left.

"What? No!" Stabby ran all about the place, digging his hands into every bag that was in sight, hoping something of value still remained.

There wasn't. But at least their extra sets of clothes weren't taken.

"Aggh come on! Higgs!" The Knight turned to his Squire with a sharp, accusatory glare.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't you 'what' me, child! You failed to secure our supplies from thieves!"

"Me? But you rushed us out of here when you heard the monster approach! You didn't give me the time!"

"I-" Stabby stopped himself when he realized his error, however, he has to maintain that he was still the Master and he would not let his own Squire refute his arguments.

"Regardless, we need to recover some of what we've lost. Starting with the food. And I think it should be your responsibility to hunt and gather it for us. Perhaps a wild boar or deer should suffice."

"I... Ugh, fine." Higgs conceded. "Can I at least wash up and put some fresh clothes on first?"

"You may. But the moment you finish bathing, you return here and get your bow."

"Yes, sir."

With some clothes in hand, Higgs makes her way to the nearby river.

When she left, Stabby wasted no time letting every piece of his armor fall to the ground. The moment he removed his armored bottoms, his erection from earlier sprung to attention, still as solid and throbbing as ever.

After putting on a fresh set of clothes, he sat down on a nearby log, feeling somewhat ashamed his own Squire made him pop a boner. He doesn't, nor shouldn't feel that way about someone he's taken on as a student. As someone he pushes around to get her prepared for the harsh life of knighthood. Someone he treats like a least favorite daughter.

And yet he can't help but think back to when he saw her semi-naked. So bare and vulnerable. She was young, lean, and only a fraction of his size.

"No!" He smacked both of his temples in an attempt to shake off such salacious thoughts of his Squire. It would be far beneath him to take advantage of his role in their relationship.

On the other hand, his stiffy didn't seem to be going down anytime soon.

She's been gone for quite a bit, he thought. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to check on her.

With that, Stabby followed the same path that Higgs took on the way to that river, being extra careful not to make too much noise as to not attract unwanted attention. Yeah, that was it.

He could hear the babble of the river drawing near. Excitement surged through him, though he couldn't pinpoint the reason why.

As soon as he could vaguely make out Higgs's bathing form, his movements slowed to a crawl. He drew close enough to see her clearly yet far enough away from her line of sight.

There she was, her naked, glistening form bathed in the rays of the sun, as if she was being presented just for Sir Stabby. As she cleaned herself, droplets of water covered her bare body, and just as much dropped off her.

Captivated by the sight, the peeping knight absentmindedly rubbed himself down below. He can feel his erection, throbbing and aching for release. Longing for more.

As if by some miracle Higgs turned her back towards her hidden audience and bent over, laying bare her most private, sought after areas.

Stabby wanted her. Wanted her more than he realized it. Before he knew it, his cock was out and getting stroked as he imagined burying himself within his Squire all the way to the hilt.

"Higgs..." He softly called out. Staring deeply into her exposed parts, he imagined how tight she must be. How he had never noticed her until now was indeed a mystery.

Lucidity emerged out of nowhere. Sir Stabby stopped himself just seconds before he could blow his load.

What am I doing, he thought. He couldn't remember the last time he ever jerked off. And here he was, doing it to his own Squire. He was relieved just as he was disappointed. The former mainly because he didn't want his seed to go to waste. If he was going to blow his load that night, he was going to do it while balls deep in his apprentice.

He pulled his pants up and walked back to where he came from

Higgs finished bathing and managed to catch sight of her Knight going back to camp. She smiled.

...

Stabby was sitting on a stump, captivated by the lashing flames of the campfire he had just made. The bushes nearby rustled, giving way to High as she arrived back to camp. She walked over to her bow and her quiver of remaining arrows when Stabby cleared his throat.

"Higgs." He called out rather sternly. Immediately, he got her attention and she stopped in her tracks. He silently gestured for her to approach him.

"Yes, sir?"

Sir Stabby stood up, his stance straight and his expression stoic. He looked down on his Squire, seemingly staring daggers deep into her soul. Though he wasn't much taller than she was, Higgs felt like he towered over her.

"Before you embark." Sir Stabby spoke rather firmly, like a judge on the verge of bestowing a sentence. "I have a task for you."

His still-standing erection caught her eye for but a second before she returned eye contact with Stabby.

Her jaw dropped the moment Stabby's pants did. Both her greatest fears and greatest fantasies became reality right before her big green eyes.

"I'll be honest." Stabby spoke, his tone becoming a bit more relaxed, yet still maintaining its usual authority. He tenderly placed both hands on her shoulders.

"You've had quite the effect on me today. And I feel you should take responsibility."

Stabby could feel his Squire shaking ever so subtly. He couldn't pinpoint exactly how she felt, but one thing for sure was that he wanted this. Needed this.

And little did he know, she did too. A plethora of emotions bubbled within her. Elation, anxiety, fear, and most prevalent of all, arousal.

"Yes sir." She said without a hint of doubt or hesitation in her tone.

"Good." Stabby said with a smile. "On your knees. Now."

Higgs obeyed without question and took his cock in her hands. She's seen and felt it but did less with it more times than she'd care to admit. At this instant it felt a lot heavier and a lot bigger. She was tempted to take it in her mouth before, but now that she had the chance, she wasn't sure if she was capable.

She took one tentative lick of the tip. Though it tasted strange it didn't repel her. Encouraged, she continued licking him, running her tongue all over his length. Eventually she met with his balls and her lips insistently smacked upon them. At the same time, she stroked him, her motions made smoother by her saliva. His strong, masculine scent flooded her nostrils, driving her into a frenzy. Higgs dug her hands into her pants and wasted no time vigorously rubbing her clit in time with jerking and sucking her Master off.

Stabby's hand rested on the back of Higgs's head as she pleasured him. Moans involuntarily escaped his lips as his hands slightly pulled her closer.

She withdrew from his balls with a loud pop before puckering her lips upon his head. Slowly, his length was engulfed, until she could feel his tip rubbing the back of her throat.

"Ohh my..." The knight cried out, the pleasure greater than he expected.

Even with a mouthful of 8 inches, Higgs grinned as widely as she could upon hearing that. Wanting to impress him even further, she pushed herself to surpass her own limits. Before either of them knew it, Higgs's lips puckered around the base of Stabby's cock.

"W-whoa. Higgs...!" Sir Stabby was amazed as much as he was pleasured. No woman had ever taken him to the hilt before. Nor has he ever had to fight this hard to resist cumming so soon. "Have you done this- agh- before?"

Higgs shook her head, satisfaction running over her as she can tell by the twitching deep down her gullet and the slight shaking of his knees that this had to be the best blowjob Stabby's ever gotten.

"Goodness, none of my partners could even get halfway, much less to the base." The knight spoke incredulously, his eye twitching and teeth clenching at how amazing his Squire's oral skills were. The way her slick throat just clenched around him and the way her tongue lapped at his balls.

She can feel him twitching profusely inside her, signaling the coming of the end.

"Higgs, agh! I'm about to..." He strained through clenched teeth as he felt it approach faster than he anticipated. To push him even closer to the edge, Higgs slowly dragged her lips and tongue backwards until she reached his head. She sucked hard on it as her tongue swirled around his head.

Before he knew it, his seed gushed forth in a massive torrent that filled Higgs's mouth and coated her tongue. Her throat expanded once more as she felt her lips back on the base of his cock.

"Mmmfh-mmmff!" Her muffled cries were lost on deaf ears as Stabby held her in place for the duration of his orgasm. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but a good amount of it starting leaking out of her mouth. As soon as it was over, the knight's knees were on the brink of collapse.

Stabby held his apprentice by the head and slowly pulled out of her. His cock popped out of her mouth with a resounding smack as numerous strings of saliva and cum briefly connected it to her lips. Higgs coughed and gasped heavily for breath, trying to recover from that intense deepthroating.

Stabby slumped to the ground, lazily leaning against a log as he too tried to regain his composure. He briefly glanced at Higgs, who was still on her knees licking and wiping her lips. Despite how much he expended, his dick remained as hard as ever, still not getting it's fill.

"Clothes off and then you may continue." He demanded curtly. Like always, Higgs obeyed without question nor hesitation. The naked body the knight had admired earlier was once again laid bare, evoking a few twitches from his cock.

"Beside me." Stabby stated as he patted an empty spot to his right. Higgs complied, crawling up to him on all fours and taking his still-stiff dick back in her hand. It was covered head to base in her saliva and his semen.

"No need to go so deep this time. Just clean me up."

"Yes, sir." She replied obediently as she stroked him and sucked on a third of his length. Her lips and tongue ran all around him, catching all the errant drops of cum that lingered. Meanwhile, Stabby let his head hang back, marveling at his Squire's oral dexterity.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before? Surely you had to have picked up such great skill somewhere."

Higgs withdrew from her Master's cock to answer, though she maintained her stroking.

"Just observant, I guess." And she immediately went back to sucking him off.

"Obser- oh." Stabby cut himself short in realization. Looking back, maybe dragging his young Squire to his getting rewarded from various damsels wasn't the best idea. On the other hand, he wouldn't be in such a state of bliss had he not and thus he bore no regrets.

His hand moved from Higg's head down her body, gliding along her smooth back and resting on her rear. He gave one cheek a tight squeeze, silently claiming at as his. The feel of his fingers digging into her butt forced a muffled yelp out of her. Stabby had to admit, what she lacked in voluptuousness, she made up for with velvety smooth skin and a sturdy body that could take all kinds of punishment.

"Mmm-Hmmff!" Higgs cried out as Stabby's hand found its way to her clit. Her legs shook as his finger ran laps on it. Liquid arousal began running down her thighs and onto his hand.

"Enjoying this, are you?" The knight said with a smile while his hand shifted further, reaching her boiling hot, soaking wet pussy. He toyed with her lower lips, eliciting a cute whine from his partner. He did everything but stick a finger in, her arousal gradually turning into annoyance as the teasing persisted.

Higgs's head jerked upwards, her lips popping off her Master's dick when she felt that finger force its way into her. She let out a gasp that begged for breath before he forced her back onto his dick.

"You stop when I tell you to stop. Understood?" He coldly chided, as his finger worked her insides.

"Mm-hmm." With her mouth full, she merely nodded obediently.

He had to admit, she was such a tight fit that he had trouble moving for the first few seconds because she immediately clamped onto him the moment he entered her. Her body tensed initially, but as time passed she eventually relaxed. She felt as though she was being spitroasted as his finger plunged in and out of her while his dick did the same to her mouth.

"Goodness, my fingers feel like they're drowning." Stabby removed his finger and rubbed them together, barely feeling any friction between them. With an inquisitive hum, he decided to return his hand to her buttcheek and pull it back, revealing her anus. His lubricated hand prodded at her sphincter, pressing and rubbing against it but not quite entering it. Higgs once again shivered and whined, frustrated with her Master's teasing.

"Mmmf!" Higgs stopped herself from raising her head again and maintained her focus on her task. However, she could not stop her body from locking up and her hole from clamping down on that very same intruder.

Loud squishing and squelching noises accompanied Higgs' simultaneous moaning and slurping as Stabby worked another hole of hers. This time, he stuck a second finger in and spread them apart to loosen her up, because he knew it would end up being a tighter fit than her snatch.

"Hmm. Which one should I partake in first?" Stabby asked rhetorically. Hands gripping her hair, he forcefully pulled Higgs off his cock. With a wide range of fluids coating her hung open mouth, she looked ragged yet her eyes, as tired as they looked, begged for more.

"What do you think, Squire?"

She didn't answer right away. She was occupied with catching her breath. Stabby looked at her as if she should automatically know the answer. And she did.

"Whatever you want." Her tone was low and breathy, oozing desire with every syllable. Stabby could swear he could see throbbing hearts in her pupils but thought nothing of it.

He smiled and patted her head like she was a puppy. "Good girl."

Their lips suddenly collided, Stabby's tongue forcing its way into her mouth and wrestling hers into submission. Higgs melted into the wet, sloppy exchange, her body turning to jelly and her nether regions becoming a waterfall.

Stabby brought her back to all fours before getting up. She saw him walk behind her and soon felt both hands on her hips and his massive man meat nestled between her cheeks.

"Is this your first time?" The knight asks as he sticks a couple fingers in his mouth then starts rubbing them along her entrance.

"Y-y-yes Sir." She shakily replied. Despite fantasizing about this very moment multiple times, her heart pounded like a jackhammer. After a gulp and a deep breath, she steeled her resolve. "But I'm ready."

The Knight chuckled. "That's what I like to hear."

Both hands fell upon her shoulders while she felt his tip rubbing along her slick folds. She took several deep breaths and mentally braced herself for the penetration.

"P-please be gentle, sir." Higgs pleaded, even though it was futile. She'd seen how he treated all those women. She had hoped he'd take into consideration her inexperience and her age.

The Squire felt a couple reassuring hands rubbing each of her shoulders. All the tension she never knew she had washed away. She moaned in bliss as his deft fingers worked her sore and stiff muscles. The muscles on her shoulders relaxed, the rest of her body soon followed suit.

Stabby drew closer to Higgs. She could feel his steamy breath tickling her ear as he whispered sensually.

"My girl. I'll be anything but."

It was like a strike of lightning. She couldn't even react, it was so sudden. An instant stab of pain shooting through her stomach that left her limbs collapsing and her face kissing the dirt. She felt a fullness in her core that she had never felt before that seemed to knock and push her insides around.

"Goodness, Higgs." Stabby strained to speak as he clenched his teeth and one of his eyes. "I've deflowered many a virgin before but this. This is something else..."

Higgs could barely move. The impact was so intense, it left her without any strength to lift herself back up. She's incurred many injuries before during her training, but she never experienced anything like this. Though at least she didn't draw as much blood as before.

She felt him start to pull back and her walls tightened to their maximum to keep him from leaving, though to no avail. However, he kept his head dipped inside her for a few seconds before she felt it again. Like a punch to her cervix that shook her body and her nerves. And then again. And again. And again.

"Think of it as, hah, training, Higgs." Stabby spoke as he kept his pace. Her tight little pussy squeezed him just right, it made his focus and his willpower waver. "Preparing your, oof, body for the future. Not only as a knight, but as a, hah... lover. Perhaps as... m-mine for a while."

As his hips crashed against her ass and his hand spanked her every few thrusts, Higgs just laid there and took it, undulating moans leaving her with each impact. The sharp and dull pains that ensued with each stroke eventually gave way to euphoria that washed over every fiber of her being. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue slumped out of her mouth, the flavor of dry soil invading her taste buds.

Higgs yelped when her arms were yanked upwards and held behind her back while her body folded backwards. Stabby's thrusts were getting faster and faster as the seconds ticked by. She can feel that familiar twitch in her girlhood and that familiar throbbing within. Her insides stirred even harder as Stabby's member poked out of her stomach.

"Hah, hah, tell me Higgs." Stabby struggled to speak as he approached his end. "Whose holes are these?"

"Y-yours." Higgs mind was fragmented as it struggled to think clearly through the bliss clouding her.

"I'm sorry? I can't hear you!" Stabby shouted as he gave her ass one hard spank that left her pale skin deeply red and burning.

"Y-yours! My tight little Squire pussy is yours to fill as you see fit!" She shouted with much more gusto as if she was sounding off.

"Good girl. That's, hah, a good girl! Gah, you're so tight. Get used to this Higgs, because this is going to be part of your training regimen for the rest of your career as a Squire. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hah, hah, Sir, y-y...yes sir!"

"Excellent!" Stabby sped up his thrusts even more, the slapping of their bodies intensifying in pace and volume with each passing second. "Now tell me what you want! Beg for it!"

"I-I-I want you to dump your cum in me! Fill my tight little hole with your spunk!"

With one final, hard push and one last grunt to the heavens, Stabby practically emptied everything he had into her. He shot a massive flood of his seed directly into her cervix, filling her waiting womb. The rest she couldn't take in ended up overflowing and forming a puddle beneath them. At the same time, Higgs cried out in pure, unfiltered bliss as she too reached her climax. Her entire body convulsed beneath the tremendous pleasure, threatening to buckle under its weight once more.

Stabby pulled out of her, letting the rest of his seed flow in bigger spurts out of his Squire's cunt. He fell back on his rear, spent and exhausted. Higgs fell forward once again with her face in the dirt, using it as her bed while she tried to recover from that intense orgasm.

Minutes passed and her Master's cum eventually stopped flowing out of her and the strength returned to her body. However, the moment she tried to raise herself back up, she felt a familiar pair of hands on her hips and a familiar tip resting on her anus. Instinctively, her body stiffened as she braced herself for the ensuing penetration.

However, Higgs encountered another surprise when she was instead flipped onto her back and her legs folded over her torso. Stabby was suddenly hovering over her, the head of his penis still aimed right into her sphincter and his hands kept her wrists bound to the ground.

She wasn't given the chance to brace herself when that familiar sting hit her once more, this time deep in her ass.

"Agh!" Stabby cried out, once again exhaling through his teeth as he once again tried to adjust to how tight his partner was. It wasn't the first time he had ever done anal, but the apparent size difference played a huge factor in that asphyxiating sensation wrapping his dick. Luckily for the both of them that his dick was slick with all manner of fluids and it made the initial entry quicker and easier.

After what felt like ages of standstill, Stabby started moving, his hips continuing to smack her ass with each thrust. As her asshole was being pounded and stretched to new limits, Higgs's big green eyes stared directly into Stabby's, shining with joy. Lost in her sparkling eyes of youthful energy, Stabby dipped low enough to take her lips in his again. This time, her tongue put up much more of a fight then before, but was still beaten into submission.

Time soon became a lost concept on the two. The sun had eventually fallen and the soft amber sky was quickly replaced with a black, star filled sky. Over the course of what felt like eons, Higgs and Stabby varied their fucking by alternating holes, sexual acts, and positions. Eventually, crickets had joined their seemingly endless symphony of squishing, slapping, and moaning noises. Stabby was surprised to have found a partner that could keep up with him physically for once. Perhaps it was all the rough and rigorous training that he put his Squire through up to this point, but either way, the usual fare that he associated with was officially ruined for him.

Eventually, the two found themselves beneath a tent and sandwiched between a pair of sheets. Higgs rested her head upon her Knight's broad pecs while his thick arm wrapped around her smaller frame. As they tried to sleep, Stabby stared deeply into the top of their tent, lost in thought.

"Hey Higgs?" He called out.

"Mmm?" She replied sleepily.

"I can't seem to shake this faint, yet nagging feeling," Stabby spoke somewhat seriously. His tone was soft and his attitude felt awkward, something that Higgs had never heard before. "that what we did today was wrong."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well," Stabby rolled his eyes as he spoke. "A Knight and a Squire typically don't have this kind of relationship."

"Eh." Higgs shrugged indifferently. "I think it's ok. I mean, I wanted it. You wanted it. We got it outta our systems and we had a little fun. No harm in that."

"I mean, it's not that I didn't enjoy myself or regret any of it. In fact, I wouldn't mind this being a regular thing between us. But I don't want to catch flak from my fellow knights for this kind of thing, you know?"

"Well, just do it like Princess Star and her Squire and don't say a word."

"Higgs, you know I can't just-wait what!?" Stabby sat up in shock. "Is she not currently being courted by the Prince of the Underworld?"

"Yup." Higgs said rather plainly.

"Yeesh." Stabby laid back down, trying to relax himself in spite of the potentially dangerous information he just heard. "That's just a war waiting to happen."

"Yeeeahhh..." Higgs yawned and her eyes closed. "But what are you... gonna...do...?"

And with that, she was fast asleep, leaving her Knight the only one awake and drowning in his own thoughts.


End file.
